Torn
by Lily Grace
Summary: (Ch5 Started)Slightly AU-Aragorn & Arwen's daughter, Elenalyn, is betrothed to Legolas, but finds herself falling in love with Frodo. Frodo/Own Char, Sam/kinda OC later
1. Surprises & Secrets

Torn by: Leia Grace  
  
Disclaimer: I would be very famous if I owned TLOTR characters, and as much as I wish I was famous, I only own Elenalyn, Lithana, and Claramelia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Elenalyn did not want to leave Rivendell. She and her mother, Arwen, the Queen of Elves and Humans, had been visiting Elenalyn's sister, Lithana. Lithana was princess of the Elves in Rivendell, as their mother and father decided she would be, since she was the eldest after Eldarion. Lithana was still young, at 26, and 8 years Elenalyn's senior. She had yet to take a husband, so she could not yet be queen. Elenalyn remembered the conversation she had shared with her sister, while they watched their mother feed deer.  
"Time is running out, and the Elves might loose their respect for you, Lithana. Luume, taape an laa mine." Elenalyn wanted her sister to be everything she could be, since Elenalyn could not.  
'Time, he stops for no one.'  
Lithana only laughed, "You are forgetting that at least half of our blood is that of immortal Elves! I've all the time in the world! Besides, mother and father did not marry until father was well into his nineties and mother in her two-thousands!" She paused, then spoke, "Im tuure ilya luume mi Imladris."  
'I control all time in Rivendell.'  
Elenalyn just shook her head; "You also have to remember what Grandfather Elrond told Mithrandir, that the time of the Elves is coming to an end. How much time do you think you have before your age starts to show, you can have children, or you are sent forth to pass over the Sea?"  
Lithana sighed. "I do wish to take a husband one day, and to become Queen of the Elves of Rivendell. I'm just waiting to find the right Elf."  
Elenalyn smiled in surprise, "That's wonderful! Well, I'm sure you will find someone soon, as you and I both look like mother. Besides, who said your love has to be an Elf?"  
Lithana looked at her younger sister in shock, "Why-! Well, I have to-! I-…I don't have to marry an Elf, do I?"  
Elenalyn shook her head.  
"But I want to marry an Elf."  
"Go on."  
"I'm afraid he doesn't want me, though."  
Elenalyn feigned shock. "How could he not! Who is it, by the way?"  
Lithana sighed, "Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."  
Elenalyn nodded, "He's handsome enough, is a very good man, and father thinks extraordinarily highly of him. But, how do you know he doesn't want you?"  
Lithana looked away, "It is a secret I cannot tell."  
Elenalyn looked at her sisters back stubbornly, "You will tell me or I shall never visit Rivendell again!"  
Lithana shook her head, "It is not my secret to tell!"  
"Then whose is it? Pray tell me so that I might have peace of mind so I shall not skin Legolas with his own arrows for not taking my sister!"  
"It is my secret to tell." Elenalyn and Lithana turned around to see Arwen looking at them. "Mine, your fathers, and Legolas'."  
Elenalyn looked at her mother pleadingly, "Well, please feel the right to divulge the secret."  
Arwen smiled at her young daughter, "I shall tell you if only for the reasons that you will be told upon reaching Lothlórien, and I fear for Legolas' safety, knowing you are quite capable of following through with your threat, no thanks to your father!"  
"Then do tell!"  
"My dear Elenalyn," Arwen took her daughter's hands in hers, and smoothed away a wisp of raven hair, "Legolas will not wed Lithana, because he has asked for your hand in marriage."  
Elenalyn looked at her mother in shock, "ME!?"  
Arwen nodded, Lithana looked out at the view, a sad expression on her face.  
Elenalyn shook her head, "But…I don't wish for his hand! I don't wish for any one person's hand! I don't…"  
Arwen nodded her understanding, "I know how you feel about not wanting the hand of a man who wants you. The betrothal has been set up, and you will have to marry him by your 20th birthday. Until then, his love can go unrequited, or you can let him capture your heart."  
Elenalyn looked down gravely. She had never expected this. She loved no man or Elf. She was quite content with her present state. Upon trying to think of Legolas as the man with whom she would spend her entire life, she could not feel anything for him yet. He was a good man, strong, noble, kind, and she had always enjoyed his company. She had never been close to him, and never imagined herself being close to him. She did not desire the way his heart was made…even if she did desire those traits. "Two years…" She whispered. One of them would have to change their mind within two years. She groaned inwardly, feeling awful for her sister. Loving an Elf, and him loving another, and that love not being returned! She looked at her mother, "Must I go to Lothlórien?"  
Arwen smiled, "Yes, unless you would not care to see your sister Claramelia. Don't worry, we have to go to Hobbiton first to fetch Elanor. She's helping her mother and father with the birth of their sixth child. You can let shock settle in time to get the Lothlórien."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arwen and Elenalyn said their good-byes to Lithana and the Rivendell Elves, and made their way to Hobbiton. The entire time, Elenalyn mused over what she really did want in a companion. A part of her wished she wanted Legolas, if only so she wouldn't be going through such turmoil. But that would hurt Lithana, and she could not bear that even more.  
Her smile came back when they reached the Shire. She absolutely loved the Hobbits, and they were the first race she would want to be if she was not an Elf-Human. The Hobbit children raced around the sides of the road, laughing and calling to them, greeting the royal carriages as they came through.  
"First stop, Mayor and Mrs. Samwise Gamgee's hole." Arwen said as they passed a beautiful hole.  
They came up to Bag End, with it's round green door, and they heard a flurry of voices inside, while their carriage stopped.  
Elenalyn looked at her mother, confused. "I thought we were going to the Gamgee's hole."  
"We are."  
"But this is Bag End. Frodo Baggin's hole."  
"Sam, Rose, Ellie, Gard, Rosie, Little Merry, and Pip live at Bag End with Frodo."  
They walked to the small door and knocked. After a few seconds of scuffling feet, the door swung open to reveal Little Merry, standing there with his mop of curly sandy hair, and his hairy Hobbit feet, which were practically bigger than the two feet height a four-year old Hobbit made him. His adorable face that was already the spitting image of his father; broke into a huge grin.  
Arwen kneeled down to him, "Hello Little Merry. Are Sam, Frodo, Rose, or Elanor here?"  
Little Merry bobbed his head in a nod, "Daddy! Queen Evenstar and the Princess are here!"  
"Oh!" They heard the exclamation coming from somewhere within the house. Sam came rushing out from the corner somewhere.  
"Queen Arwen! Princess Elenalyn! Welcome! You're here to take Elanor, right?"  
Arwen smiled as she gave him a hug, "Yes, Sam. 'The tenth year of Little Ellie's life', I believe was our agreement."  
Sam smiled warmly, "Yes, we did agree, and I'm keeping to the promise, mind you. But, ten years went by so fast. Too fast, you might say."  
Elenalyn laughed, "Well, you are never going to lack children enough to love!"  
Arwen and Sam laughed, "Yes, I believe you're right!" Just then, the cry of a baby could be heard coming from a room off to the right. Sam gestured for them to follow him. "Our sixth child is to be born soon, and Pip isn't the happiest about not being the center of attention."  
"Sounds extraordinarily close to his namesake." A voice came from the doorway. They turned to see Merry and Pippin standing there, Merry with a big grin on his face, and Pippin looking oblivious, and then suddenly scowling at Merry's remark.  
Sam just laughed, "Come in, you two goons, if you want to see Baby Eomer or Goldilocks being born!"  
They rushed into the master bedroom, to find Estella Brandybuck and Diamond Took helping Rose through her contractions. Elanor was sitting in a nearby chair, rocking Baby Faramir in her lap, and looking at Rosie as she tried to comfort Pip who was wailing on his blanket. Elenalyn came over to Elanor. "Hi, Ellie."  
Elanor gave her a smile, "Hello, Princess."  
"Why don't we take Baby Fair, Rosie, and Pip out to their Play Room, and make sure that Gard and Little Merry are also out of the way, so the grown-ups can try to deliver your next Baby sibling well."  
Elanor nodded, looking relieved, "Yes, we need to get Baby Fair and Pip out of here definitely. I also think Rosie might get scared of the scene, for she still might not understand what is happening." Elenalyn smiled.  
"Mother, Sam, the children and I are getting out of your hair, unless you call me back to do anything."  
They all looked relieved. Sam spoke up, "Thank you, Princess. I already have an errand for you. Merry and Pippin will look after the children, if you will go and find Frodo."  
Elenalyn nodded, "Of course."  
Merry and Pippin followed them out of the room, and took Baby Fair and Pip out of Elanor and Elenalyn's hands. "Rosie, Ellie, go find Gard and Little Merry, and bring them here. Princess, you go look for Frodo."  
She nodded, "I'm on my way."  
Elenalyn rushed out of the house. She smiled as she looked back at Bag End. There was so much life and love to be found, in such a small place. Now, Bag End was actually very large for a Hobbit hole, but compared to everywhere that she had been, it was small. She looked at her surroundings. Now where could Frodo be?  
She trotted across the hills, happy with the stamina, grace, and agility that having Dúnadan and Elvish blood gave her. She found herself in a peaceful brook. She heard a noise behind her, and turned around to see Frodo standing in the base of a tall tree. She smiled at him.  
Frodo smiled at the lovely sight before him. How much she looked like her mother! "What brings you here, Princess?"  
Elenalyn made her way quickly up the hill to the tree, "Merry sent me to find you, hoping that you would be there for the birth of Sam and Rose's sixth child."  
Frodo looked in the direction of Bag End. "Of course I want to be there! My, my, sixth child. I hope Rose can handle it."  
Elenalyn smiled. She was quite fond of Frodo and Sam, as they treated her like a normal, respected, decent human. She had always thought that they were the two most handsome Hobbits in Middle Earth. It amused her to think that it was unfortunate that Sam's heart had been stolen by Rose Cotton before she was even born. Frodo hadn't found anyone yet, and for some reason, the thought of Frodo being available thrilled her. Just looking into his brilliant blue eyes nearly made her shiver. But, he was a Hobbit, and nearly two feet shorter than she.  
Frodo laughed, "I keep telling Sam, be careful! Be careful or be quieter! Rose is somewhat of a screamer, and the rest of the house does enjoy its sleep!"  
Elenalyn laughed allowed in surprise of the remark. "Thank you, Frodo, for that lovely picture you just gave me to think of!"  
Frodo turned to grin at her, "Blame Sam for not stopping!"  
"Surely, he would stop if Rose said no."  
Frodo grinned at her devilishly, "Funny, in all her screaming, I haven't heard her cry no yet."  
Elenalyn just laughed in shock. She had never heard Frodo, or any person for that matter, speak like that. Frodo hopped down from the tree, and started walking with her along the brook. As they walked, he kept stealing glances at her, which did not make Elenalyn necessarily as nervous as it made her curious.  
"What?" She asked him.  
He smiled, "I'm just trying to imagine you as a mother."  
She raised her eyebrows, "I have to be a wife first."  
He turned to look at her and stopped. She looked at him, wondering what this was about. He stared into her eyes, and she could almost feel him reaching into her soul, reading it. "I can definitely imagine you as a wife."  
She averted her eyes from his. "I need to find a husband first." She walked past him, for some reason not wanting to make any contact with him.  
She did not hear him whisper, "I can definitely imagine myself as that." Princess Elenalyn did not know that since the day Frodo saw her since she blossomed into womanhood, he had been in love with her. He had also been quite afraid, knowing that she was an Elf-human, nearly 60 years younger than he, royalty, nearly two feet taller, and the daughter of one of his greatest friends. To his knowledge, the only thing keeping them apart was that she had not awaked to her shared feeling about him. He did not know that Legolas had fallen for her beauty as well, and had already requested her hand. No one knew who Elenalyn would choose…especially not herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arwen and Elenalyn decided to stay for dinner with the Hobbits at Bag End, and talked and laughed with them over the children, stories, songs, and shared news about the outside world. Rose proudly told them of a rare and beautiful flower that Sam had bred, and that were growing abundantly in the back eaves. They all went out excitedly to see them, as Rose and Sam stood there proudly looking at the plants, Rose beaming, and Sam red with shyness and embarrassment.  
Sam carefully plucked a beautiful red blossom, presenting it to his wife, "I call it the Shire Rose, and I want the most beautiful to belong to my Shire Rose." Rose smiled shyly, accepting the flower, and giving Sam a kiss, being careful not to squash the new Baby Goldilocks. Frodo stepped forward, looking at a velvety, deep, royal purple one, which was still closed, as it had yet to find the one for it, and to show the world what it was. He carefully picked it, and turned to look at everyone.  
"I can think of one other, who can match the beauty of a Shire Rose." With a smile, he handed the rose to Elenalyn, who looked at him in surprise. She accepted it with a small smile. Their eyes met, looking over the rose…and Elenalyn felt that thrill through her body growing stronger. She couldn't understand the effect he had on her. There was just something about those blue eyes that broke through a barrier she didn't know she had.  
Arwen smiled at her daughter. The rose was perfect for her…but she caught something. There was something in Frodo's face. It was the same look that graced Aragorn's face the first time she ever saw him. It was the look of true, pure, unabiding love. She felt a shock go through her. Frodo was in love with her daughter! She had seen the earnest look on Legolas' face when he asked for Elenalyn's hand, and it was a look that told her he was winning the prize, gaining the most beloved trophy. Like Aragorn's had been, Frodo's was complete love. Legolas had Elenalyn on a pedestal. Frodo had her in his arms.  
She looked at her daughter, and she saw the feelings start to shine through, but blocked somehow. Elenalyn didn't think she wanted love, because she had never opened up to it. She was closed off, and didn't know it. Her daughter loved Frodo in some way, but didn't know it. The plain Hobbitness in Frodo kept him from concealing it, for it made him have no knowledge on how to conceal it even if he wanted to.  
They all walked back into the hole, with Sam starting to sing a merry song about flowers, in his naturally great voice, and the children clapping in delight, for they loved it when Sam sang. Arwen strayed behind a little, for she had some business to work out first. She caught Frodo before he entered the hole.  
"Frodo." He turned around to look at her.  
"Yes, your Majesty?"  
"I am inviting you to come to Lothlórien with us. I want you to be there."  
He smiled at her, "Thank you for the offer, but I can't leave Sam and Rose so soon after the birth. Sam needs me to help, for Merry and Pippin won't be of much use, and Estella and Diamond are going to be busy with the children."  
She thought for a moment, "Then meet us in Lothlórien for the last day of our visit there, and journey with us back to Minas Tirith. I know that Elessar longs to see you again."  
He looked at her curiously. She was trying to get him there for some reason. "When will you be leaving Lothlórien?"  
"Seven days from now we will be leaving for home."  
He thought for a moment now, "Alright, I will meet you at Lothlórien and join you on the last leg of your journey."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Elenalyn, Arwen, and Elanor said their good-byes, after picking up each of the children, and hugging all the adults. Rose and Sam could not hide the fact that they were sad that Elanor was leaving. Especially since none of their children had been away before.  
Arwen hugged Frodo, reminding him, "Six days, Frodo."  
He nodded. He hugged Elanor, and then came to Elenalyn. When they hugged, she didn't know if she wanted to let go of him. He closed his eyes while they embraced, and whispered into her ear, "See you in Lothlórien."  
She looked at him curiously, but had no time to ask him what he meant, as the carriage pulled away. She just watched him, looking at him, as everyone waved. She did not turn around until Bag End was completely out of sight.  
Elanor sighed, "I know I will have fun, and a wonderful life…but I shall miss the Shire, Bag End, and my family especially."  
Elenalyn turned from the window and smiled, while Arwen hugged Elanor with a smile of her own.  
"Don't worry, Ellie. You will all meet again, and you shall see the Shire more before all is faded."  
Elanor smiled at the Queen, and looked out the window, and the beauty of the passing Shire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With the speed of their horses and using the main road, they made a six-day trip in one day. Though Elenalyn was anxious to see her elder sister Claramelia again, it would also mean she had to see Legolas. She didn't want to face Legolas. Then, there was what Frodo had said. Was he meeting them in Lothlórien? When? She was rather confused. She was trying to understand why it heeded her mind so. She cared not if he came and joined them! She would enjoy his company, and would make seeing Legolas easier.  
It was midday when they arrived in Lothlórien, and the weather was beautiful. Elves with trumpets played away in the trees, announcing to the rest of Lothlórien that they had arrived. It was a truly royal welcome, and Claramelia came running out to greet her mother and her sister with warm embraces, and joyous cries.  
"I am so glad you have come!" She was nearly an identical image of their great-grandmother, the Lady Galadriel, but much more childlike and exuberant. Even for a half-Elf, she had an aura of being a fairy. She was 24 years of age, but acted younger than Elenalyn. She led them through the archways, which would eventually lead them to the throne room. They stepped into the throne room, and looked around. Elenalyn had forgotten how beautiful Lothlórien was. She stared at the thrones, and for a minute, lost herself in imagining what it would be like to sit there, to be the Lady of the Wood, the Lady of Lorien. She didn't even here Legolas come in behind her, and everyone leave them alone.  
"Lyaa oloore iirima nat, ta lyaa mere, Elenalyn Laure Tinme Niphredil."  
'You dream beautiful things, that you desire, Elenalyn Golden Starflower.'  
She whirled around to see him. "Legolas Laiquendi! Im hanya uu lyaa o im."  
'Legolas Green-Elven! I knew not your presence with me.'  
He smiled and nodded around them, "I think you forgot how beautiful Lothlórien is."  
She smiled embarrassed, "It is hard to remember exactly what such unimaginable beauty looks like, if you are not looking at it right then. If there are no words to describe it, how can one imprint the picture in their mind?"  
"Very true…" He seemed surprised. He always knew she was very intelligent, definitely more so than Claramelia. There was just something about Aragorn and Arwen's daughter! "Would you want to rule here, one day? Rather here than Mirkwood?"  
She turned away from him. Seeing all the splendor of Lothlórien, and the magnificence of the throne room, nearly made her forget about her unwanted betrothal. "Legolas, I don't know how to say this, but…"  
"You don't love me." He broke in, looking at her straight in the eyes. He didn't seem upset.  
She shook her head, "No, I don't. I'm sorry."  
He smiled slightly sadly, "I wouldn't expect a girl as young as yourself to feel that way yet. Hence, the reason I asked Aragorn to make the wedding for when you are twenty."  
She looked at him straight in the eyes this time, "I do not believe I will ever love you."  
He just looked at her.  
"Not to say you aren't a wonderful Elf, who deserves to have the love of a wonderful female…just not me."  
He looked at her for a while, but she felt like he wasn't really seeing her. His eyes shifted to the thrones, and he stepped past her. "You do not wish to rule Mirkwood?"  
She shook her head, "No, I do not."  
"You believe there is nothing I can do to change that?"  
"No."  
His eyes shifted down in sorrow. He took a deep breath. Elenalyn tensed, as though she was about to be hit in the stomach.  
"Is there someone else?"  
She was surprised by the question, but also expected it, for it was a natural thing to ask. "I do not love anyone, at this time."  
He turned his head to look at her, "I respect you, I respect your feelings. My respect for you makes it even harder for me, for I feel I have fallen for you."  
She moved closer to him, "Do you not feel you could have mistaken these affections as being for me, when they are really for Lithana or Claramelia?"  
He gave a weak smile, "Lithana's disposition does not suit me. She is too strict and abiding. Claramelia is the opposite, and rather reminds me of two jokers that I know who are Hobbits, and that is definitely most unappealing!"  
She gave a rueful smile. "I seem to understand it now; you picked me because I am a better match for you. My character you find best suited with yours."  
He nodded; glad she saw the light, "Yes."  
She sighed, looking down. "I regret to inform you that though that does not make me think less of you as a person, it definitely does not make me attracted to you, much less make me realize I love you."  
He looked at her surprised.  
"Now, if you will excuse me, I would like some rest in my quarters." She walked out of the throne room, and headed down a winding staircase to her suite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Declarations & Realizations

Torn by: Leia Grace  
  
Disclaimer: I would be very famous if I owned TLOTR characters, and as much as I wish I was famous, I only own Elenalyn, Lithana, Claramelia, and Gildron.  
  
Thank you for all of the great reviews! I didn't realize people would like my story so much! Just to warn you, I am a HUGE Aragorn, Sam, and Frodo! BTW: I don't think Legolas is all that every girl in the world thinks he is…nothing against him, and I hope I don't make him look bad in my story. Don't worry, everyone is happy in the end…cause I just HATE unhappy endings!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
When Elenalyn got back to her suite, she tried to pry her mother for information.  
"Mother, do you know something I do not?"  
Arwen smiled, "I know many things you know not."  
She sighed, "I mean, about our visit here, to Lothlórien."  
Arwen hid her amusement, looking at her daughter curiously, "No, why should there be something to hide about us being here?"  
"Not us being here…but, oh, never mind."  
"Elenalyn."  
Elenalyn didn't know why she had such a hard time trying to ask her mother. It was only about what Frodo had said. "Frodo said something to me when we were bidding farewell."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes…he said, 'See you in Lothlórien.'"  
"So?"  
"Well, is he…meeting us, or…visiting Legolas…?"  
Arwen smiled as she brushed her hair, preparing for the feast to be held that evening. "I extended an invitation to the Hobbit to come and join us for the last part of our journey. He agreed to meet us on our last day in Lothlórien."  
Elenalyn gave a small smile.  
Arwen looked at her daughter curiously, "Does that suite you?"  
"Oh, I'm perfectly fine with him visiting us, joining us, journey or whatever…"  
"Good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The six days in Lothlórien passed quickly and eventfully. Elenalyn and Arwen enjoyed spending time with Claramelia. Elenalyn always felt strange whenever Legolas was around, not knowing how she felt or what she wanted. She felt it was too much for an 18-year old girl to have to deal with. Her mother hadn't married until she was in her 2,000s. She decided to put all of her worries behind her, and happily wait for Frodo to meet them.  
It was just as they were sitting down to dinner when Frodo arrived in Lothlórien. He came through the forest on his pony, _____. The Elves with trumpets hailed his arrival, and the royal family in Lothlórien hurried to meet with him.  
Claramelia tried to pick up Frodo every single time she saw him, but he was awfully strong for a Hobbit, and only succeeded in straining her arms and making Frodo stand on his toes. Everyone greeted him warmly, and Legolas was especially excited to see him. They actually hadn't seen each other in 6 years. They all went into the Grand Hall to eat, while trying to catch up on news and events.  
The second Frodo had arrived, Elenalyn felt that strange feeling again. Claramelia had told her earlier that that was how she felt around Glorfindel's son Gildron. Elenalyn refused to believe that she liked Frodo that way.  
When dessert was finished, Frodo wanted to look around, but everyone was tired. A little anxious to explore, Elenalyn offered to take him on a tour. They walked through the enchantments of the Mirkwood forests, listening to the exotic and rare birds, feeling the soft breezes. At one point Frodo recognized a certain area, and beckoned for Elenalyn to follow him. He led her down into her Great-grandmother, Galadriel's Glade. This was were the still cared-for, but never used, Mirror was.  
"I had the One Ring, when I looked into this mirror." He stared into it, recalling what it had been like to see the images, and feel the Eye of Sauron pulling at the Ring. He shook his head. Elenalyn stepped up to the Mirror. She had heard of it, of course, but had never been shown it, and had never witnessed its powers.  
"Does it still work?" She had no idea how it worked.  
"I have no idea," he said truthfully, looking at her. She spotted the silver water pitcher. She walked over to it, picking it up.  
"How did my Great-grandmother do it?"  
He took a deep breath. "She filled it with water, of course, and asked me if I would look into the Mirror. I asked her what I would see. She said, "Even the wisest cannot tell, for the Mirror shows many things. Things that were, things that are…and some things that have not yet come to pass." I stepped up to it, not having any idea what I would see. I ended up seeing the future."  
She looked at the Mirror, and then the pitcher. "I wonder…" she murmured. Frodo watched her, curious about what she was going to do, and at the same time understanding exactly what her intentions were. She filled the pitcher, walked over the Mirror, and started to slowly pour it in, imagining that she was Galadriel, with her long golden hair, as she had stood in front of Frodo nearly 12 years earlier. "Things that were…things that are…and some things that have not yet come to pass…" she murmured again. She wondered what she would see, and if it would work at all. She slowly poured the entire pitcher of water in. She could feel Frodo staring at her, and wondered if she should look at him for reassurance. Somehow, she could not tear her eyes from the Mirror.  
She slowly peered into it, waiting for something to happen. The water remained still. She held her breath, willing it to work. Nothing was happening. She looked up at Frodo, desperately, wondering if he knew something about it that she did not.  
"Maybe, it only worked for Galadriel." Was all Frodo could say. She sighed, disappointed. He shook his head anyway, looking at her, "Come, let us continue our exploration." She nodded as she walked around the Mirror. "There are some things I'd rather not remember anyway." Elenalyn looked at him curiously when he said that. He was frowning into the distance. He shook his head, turned to her, smiled, and took her hand. She smiled back as they walked out of the Glade.  
Silently in back of them, the Mirror awoke to the magic that had been stirring about it. It could still feel the powerful presence of a young Half-elven Maiden looking into it, willing it to work. The water in it started to ripple, and images slowly started to appear.  
  
~*~ image ~*~  
  
Frodo and Elenalyn walking away from the Glade as they had moments before.  
  
~*~ image ~*~  
  
A much taller Frodo, falling to the forest ground, clutching his chest, in obvious pain.  
  
~*~ image ~*~  
  
The shocked faces of Legolas and Gimli, which melted into the shocked and guilty face of Sam, and then an angry Rose and Elanor.  
  
~*~ image ~*~  
  
Frodo standing very proud, but sad on a ship, looking down at the ground, with the image seeming to be drifting away, going farther and farther, until all that can be seen in the Mirror is the still, dark, water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elenalyn and Frodo continued to walk aimlessly. They couldn't understand the strange connection they had with each other. Of all the handmaidens and guards to watch over her, Elenalyn felt most comfortable when looking into Frodo's impassioned eyes and hearing the excitement in his voice when he talked about the Great Years with the Fellowship. Frodo felt it was strange that of all his friends living with him, and with the closeness of the Hobbit community, that he would feel as close to Elenalyn as he did with Sam. Watching her soft, happy face, react to his stories, and hearing her laughter in the air.  
They walked up a tall hill, and Elenalyn stopped suddenly. She sat down, a far-off look on her face. Frodo watched her curiously, as she closed her eyes, and then laid on the smooth grass, spreading her arms out like wings. A small smile appeared on his face.  
"Communing with nature, Elenalyn?"  
Eyes still closed, but a smile quickly spreading, she took in a deep breath of the sweet, pure air. "I just realized which hill we are on."  
He looked around, "Is there something special about this hill?"  
She nodded, taking in another deep breath, as the tension eased out of her body, "This is Cerin Amroth, the hill that my parents first proclaimed their love for each other."  
Frodo smiled, almost picturing the bittersweet moment in his mind, as he thought about the most wonderful, completely in love couple he had ever met. He barely even noticed a quirky smile tugging at the corner of her lips.  
"I also heard that this was the hill where Eldarion was conceived!"  
Frodo's eyes widened. "That was not an image I wanted to think of!"  
She grinned, "That is for the image of Sam and Rose you gave me earlier!"  
They both laughed, and he sank to his knees next to her. She opened her eyes, looking into his. She liked the way that his smile reached his eyes. She knew it must be very difficult for him to be happy any more, after all he had been through.  
Frodo looked out over the valley, contemplating, "I like watching your parents…their goodness and love is so strong, that it - it…I can't even describe it. It's just like…"  
"They have created a magic all their own." She whispered.  
He nodded. "Few people in this world are as lucky as they."  
She propped herself on her elbows. "Let's see, my parents, Sam and Rose, Faramir and Éowyn, my Great-grandparents…"  
He smiled, "But, not many. It's sad how some are perfectly content with their marriages, but don't have that spark."  
She nodded bitterly, "And how some are forced into a marriage that they know will be only 'content'."  
Frodo looked at her sharply, "You speak as though you are experienced."  
Elenalyn looked away, "Not from experience in the marriage…but I have been betrothed to Legolas."  
Frodo stood up quickly, disbelief registering on his face. "No! You can't be…he wouldn't…no…!"  
Elenalyn looked down sadly, nodding.  
Frodo sighed, "Did he ask for your hand? I know you parents wouldn't have just…arrange this without consent!"  
She looked up at him, "He asked for my hand, and my father deemed us a good and worthy match."  
He huffed, "Well, I'm just going to have to speak to Aragorn, son of Arathorn about this."  
Her eyes showed surprise. She sat up quickly, "Why? Why would it matter to a Hobbit, who a Princess of Gondor marries?"  
Frodo looked around quickly, desperately searching for the answer in the air. What was he supposed to tell her? A man wouldn't just come out and say it. Not even an Elf would. They would think of something clever to say. But, he was a Hobbit. He didn't think like that. Nor were his feelings that complicated. He looked at her with a sad, determined expression.  
"Because I love you."  
She smiled, "I know you love me, Frodo. I love you too."  
Frodo looked at her earnestly, "No, I don't just love you. I'm in love with you."  
Her mouth opened slightly in surprise. He couldn't love her! He was a Hobbit, and she was a ¼ Elf, ¼ Human, ½ Numenorean. She looked down at the ground; for the first time, not being able to look into his eyes. She felt they would see deeper into herself than she could. He couldn't love her, but he couldn't mistake his feelings either. Hobbit's feel simply and purely. If he said he was in love with her, he was. She quickly stood up, still not looking at him.  
"I - I must go, my mother will be wondering about me." She quickly pranced down the hill and back into the Golden Wood. Frodo just watched her sadly, then closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arwen knocked on the door between her bedroom and her daughter's.  
"Elenalyn?" She asked quietly. She had heard her daughter coming back, but she had slammed the door. That was a quality that definitely came from her father's side, as it was most unusual for an Elf to act so temperamental. She slowly opened the door. Elenalyn was sitting on the bed, in a daze, looking down at the floor.  
"Elenalyn." Arwen said again. Elenalyn moved her head slightly to show she understood. Arwen frowned in worry as she sat down next to her daughter.  
"Umme lyaa saira?" Elenalyn asked quietly.  
'Did you know?'  
"Umme im saira man?"  
'Did I know what?'  
"Umme lyaa saira Frodo uu meles o im?"  
'Did you know Frodo is in love with me?'  
Arwen looked down this time. "I realized his feelings for you, yes."  
Elenalyn looked at her mother in confusion. "I thought you wanted me to love Legolas."  
Arwen took a deep breath, "It's true we want you to marry him…whether you love him or not is purely up to you."  
Elenalyn stood up, looking at her mother angrily, "Why would you set me up in a situation in which I would learn about Frodo's feelings, only to remind me that I am not allowed to return them!"  
"Umme lyaa?" Arwen asked sharply, almost too quickly.  
Do you?  
Elenalyn opened her mouth to reply, but could not. "Im - Im ua saira."  
'I - I do not know.'  
"I just feel you are being cruel. You of all beings would want me to love the one I am supposed to marry! Then, you let me find out that Frodo is in love with me, knowing full well that Hobbits fall in love truly and completely. Therefore, I should love him as he loves me! What is it that you want from me, Mother!?"  
Arwen sighed, "I want you to be happy - "  
"Every parent does."  
Arwen looked at her sharply, " - and if being with Frodo makes you happy, than your father and I betrothed you to the wrong suitor. You should be with Frodo."  
Elenalyn sat down, sadly, "But you know I cannot. I cannot because of Legolas. Even more so, I cannot because I am full sized, and Frodo is not! Lyaa ista avaquet."  
'You know I cannot.'  
Arwen stood up, looked at her daughter for a while. She then held Elenalyn's head up with her hand, and smiling, said, "O anwa meles en ullume wande."  
'With true love there is always a way.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So I guess the fortune teller's right.  
I should have seen just what was there, and not some Holy Light.  
But you crawled beneath my veins and now;  
I don't care, I have no luck. I don't miss it all that much.  
There's just so many things,  
That I can't touch, I'm torn; I'm all out of faith;  
This is how I feel, I'm cold and I am ashamed,  
Lying naked on the floor.  
Illusion never changed, into something real.  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn.  
You're a little late, and I'm already torn.  
Torn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day seemed to match Elenalyn's mood. The sky was a dull gray, and Arwen even tried to cheer her up by claiming that Gandalf must be anointing a new Wizard as the "Gray." She was not amused. She looked resentfully at her mother after saying that. Claramelia's personality normally cheered her, but today, she only seemed childish. She shot Legolas a look of steel when he came to the table for breakfast. She wouldn't even look at Frodo.  
Legolas cleared his voice to make an announcement. "I will be leaving Lothlórien today. I'm going back to my home, Mirkwood." He quickly glanced at Elenalyn. She looked at him disconcertingly.  
"We hope that you will delay your leaving for as long as possible." Arwen said.  
Legolas replied, "I will be leaving, actually, as soon as Gimli the Dwarf arrives. He is journeying with me, and staying as a special guest in my house." He glanced again at Elenalyn. "I was hoping Elenalyn would also like to come…as a 'special' guest."  
Arwen turned sharply to her daughter. Elenalyn felt as though she had just heard that the sky was raining horses. Elenalyn chose to ignore the last comment.  
"Gimli is coming?" She asked, eagerly.  
Legolas nodded, "Yes."  
She relaxed a little, smiling, "Good. I haven't seen him in quite some time." She promptly stood up from the table, and left.  
All four of them watched as she left. Arwen turned to Claramelia, and motioned for them to follow her. They got up and went after Elenalyn.  
Legolas turned to Frodo, confused. "I'm confused. What just happened?"  
Frodo looked down at his food, pushing it around on his plate. "You invited Elenalyn to come live with you, marry you, have your children, become Queen of Mirkwood, and make you a Crown Prince."  
Legolas' eyes widened, "I did not do all that! I invited her to visit for a while."  
Frodo stopped pushing his food, "We all know the plans you have made."  
Legolas sighed, standing up, "Why do my plans seem so awful to her?"  
"Because she doesn't love you."  
"She could learn to love me! I have waited for nearly 2 and ½ thousand years for someone like her! Can you think of a better offer for her?"  
Frodo sighed, "No."  
Legolas looked at Frodo curiously. "You're not telling me something, Frodo."  
"I don't tell you a lot of things."  
Legolas walked over to pour himself more water, "Do almost 10 years of friendship, and living in the Fellowship through the Great Years mean nothing to you?"  
"No, but things have changed since then. I've grown wiser. Maybe more wise then your 2,000 years, when we first met. I have learned the true value of life."  
Legolas turned to look at him.  
Frodo looked up slowly, his eyes glistening. He whispered, for he felt if he talked any louder, he would break one of his dearest friend's heart. "I'm in love with Elenalyn."  
All Legolas could do was look shocked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All could hear the trumpets heralding Gimli's return to Lothlórien. Everyone greeted him happily, and he was especially excited to see Frodo, as it had been a little longer than Legolas had seen him. Claramelia tried to pick up Gimli, as she had tried with Frodo, but was even less successful.  
Gimli came looking for Elenalyn, as she had not come to greet him when he arrived. If found her in Galadriel's Glade, filling the pitcher with water.  
"I think no one but the Lady Galadriel could make that Mirror work it's magic." He stated.  
Elenalyn just looked at him. She had heard and felt him coming, from her keen Elvish/Numenorean sense. She just shook her head.  
"I will try to make it work for me. I desperately need to see what is too become of me - what could become of me."  
"Even the wisest cannot tell what will come to pass." Gimli was very gentle. He knew that Elenalyn was a contradiction in terms. She was stronger than one would think, but weaker than she let on.  
Elenalyn blinked back a tear. "I need to see…"  
Gimli walked up to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. He was a little less than a foot shorter than she. "What is it that is troubling you, Princess?"  
She turned to him, letting the tears fall, "Legolas wants to marry me, though I do not love him; and Frodo loves me, which makes me scared as I do not know how I feel." She collapsed into a small chair next to the natural fountain. He leaned down, taking her hands in his.  
"Do not worry, Princess. You are the Golden Starflower. The light will come to you, and you will know the answer to what is in your heart." He smiled at her encouragingly. She looked at him gratefully, giving a small smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elenalyn decided to go to Mirkwood with Gimli and Legolas. They traveled quickly by horseback, and arrived by morning two days later.  
"Stay close, you do not want to wonder off the paths of Mirkwood." Legolas cautioned them. They followed closely behind, and found themselves surrounded by trees with their branches weaving in and out of each other to make the different levels and ground to walk upon. She and Gimli both settled in their rooms at the Palace, and came to join Legolas down a path to a wide open area of sweet grass, surrounded, like everything else, with trees. There were targets a good distance in front of them, at different levels of difficulty. Some Elves presented them with beautifully carved and hewn practice bows, and several arrows each.  
"Let us see if you have learned the art of archery by watching me, Master Dwarf!" Legolas spoke with a merry grin on his face. Gimli grunted as he took the bow.  
"I am not built for archery, Master Elf. I feel though, that I would strike a target farther than you on your best days, while blinded!" Gimli boasted this as he strung an arrow to the bow. He stood in position, the arm guard too large for him, and the bow just fairly so. He took aim carefully, Elenalyn and Legolas stayed still and quiet as the night. Pulling it back, he plucked the string, and the arrow sailed through the air, striking the top of the target.  
Legolas and Elenalyn laughed while Gimli scowled. Elenalyn then took up the bow proffered to her. She did exactly what Gimli had down; stood in position, squared her shoulders, locked her arms straight, putting all the weight centered on her torso. Pulling back the string, she relaxed her fingers. The arrow shot straight through the air, burying itself in the eye of the circle.  
"That was very good!" Legolas cried out in amazement. "Where did you learn how to shoot a bow and arrow like that?"  
Elenalyn just smiled, "My father taught me."  
Gimli commented, "That was nearly as talented as you are, Legolas! I had no idea that Aragorn was almost as good as you!"  
She nodded, "My father and I practice archery and fencing every day. I am glad I had this chance at archery, as I have missed a months work of practice!"  
"Perhaps you could tell Gimli what it was that he did wrong." Legolas looked at Gimli with raised eyebrows.  
She smiled, and jesting, said, "I will offer my words if the kind Dwarf wishes for something other than sweet music."  
Gimli narrowed his eyes, and looked at her, thinking. Finally, he spoke, "I can endure even the dreaded language of Mordor in my ears, if it comes from the tongue of the youngest beauty of Elessar."  
Legolas gave Elenalyn a look that told her to watch out. He knew Gimli liked to trick words.  
"You plucked the bow from the arrow. That sends the arrow in too much of an arch. When you pull back the string, only let your fingers relax around the arrow, thus sending it to strike true." She gave a small smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frodo had grown very restless after Elenalyn left. He was very worried that she would choose Legolas. Frodo had none but the highest respect for Legolas, and he certainly could understand the Wood Elf's mind when it came to Elenalyn. He just felt like he couldn't sit in the Enchanted Golden Wood, when the love of his life might be swept off her feet by another!  
"I can see your restless behavior, Frodo." Claramelia's voice broke through his thoughts as she walked up to him.  
"I'm quite fine." Frodo was polite, but did not feel like talking to anyone.  
"You should go to her." Claramelia obviously did not pick up the hint.  
"There is no great need for me to see your sister."  
Claramelia just shook her head, a knowing smile on her face, "My sister does not realize how stubborn she can let herself be. One would think there is Dwarvish blood coursing through her veins! All can see just by watching the two of you together, that you share a special bond."  
Frodo just laughed, "A special bond does not mean she loves me as I love her."  
She nodded, "That would be true, if it weren't for the fact that she has too much of the Numenorean side in her, to realize how she feels."  
Frodo quickly turned to her, his brow furrowed, wondering what the seemingly flighty mind of Claramelia had come to acknowledge.  
She smiled at him, realizing that he would catch on quickly. "If you saw her, and have broken through to her heart, as I believe you have; you will find that she loves you absolutely as much as you love her."  
Frodo looked into the distance, searching for some tangible evidence to support her words. "Do you truly believe that?"  
Claramelia just gave him a soft smile, "I do." She then leaned down, kissed Frodo on the forehead, and whispered, "Namarië."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Decisions & Discussions

Torn by: Leia Grace  
  
Disclaimer: I would be very famous if I owned TLOTR characters, and as much as I wish I was famous, I only own Elenalyn, Lithana, Claramelia, and Gildron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
The next morning, Elenalyn wanted to wander the paths of Mirkwood on her own. She needed to get away from everyone, to think. She couldn't help but wish that Frodo were there with her. Somehow, she missed his company now more than ever. She knew she felt something for him, and would probably let herself believe it was love, if she could get around her age. She enjoyed the freedom, yet she also wanted to show her parents she could handle ruling a land in Middle Earth. She came to sit down by a tranquil stream; it's water churning as it tripped over the stones in its way. She did enjoy this land, but she would rather stay in Rivendell or Minas Tirith.  
She sat there, imagining she was back in Hobbiton, sitting at a table with the Hobbits. Sam and Rose would each have a baby on their lap, and everyone would be talking about how big they had grown, and how adorable they had become. Merry and Pippin would be jesting on how strange a fate it is that Sam, seemingly the most unlearned, could have become mayor. Frodo always sat there quietly, a small smile on his face, watching his family live life to its fullest. Elenalyn wished she had known them all before the Quest. Before they all had to grow up suddenly, see awful things that no one should ever have to, and be nearly killed many times over. She wanted to know them when they were still young, with light hearts, and heads filled with fun schemes and dreams. She laughed at the image in her head, in it also releasing the tension that had built up in her mind and body.  
"I'm glad Mirkwood makes you happy."  
She whipped around, startled. She quickly stood up, looking at the owner of those words in surprise.  
"A memory is all that makes me happy."  
Frodo nodded. "Everyone needs to look towards happy memories to survive."  
She nodded. There was a long silence, until Elenalyn could not stand her curiosity any more. "Why are you here?"  
He looked ahead. "Because you are."  
"I might be in a place where you cannot."  
He turned to her. "I can't loose you."  
Her brow furrowed. "You would have me?"  
"Of course."  
"Even though if we were together, you and I wouldn't have a land to rule, and we would never become and king and queen? We would only be a Crown Prince and Princess." She held her breath for the answer.  
He gave a little smile. "I wouldn't care if you were born to a poor Dwarf! I don't care about ruling any land or taking any throne. The only thing I want is to take you into my arms."  
She looked at him in amazement. Realization dawned on her. How could she be blind to him?  
Frodo hesitated. "I will only ask for your hand, if you would give it to me."  
He stood, so as to be on eye level with her. She looked deeply into his eyes. She knew that that was where she wanted to be.  
She spoke softly in reply, "I will give it." She leaned over, and kissed him gently. He fully accepted her kiss, as she fully accepted his hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the day, Elenalyn felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt that freeness that she desired. What made her very happy, though, was that being in a mutual love with Frodo gave her the responsibility that she felt she deserved. The fact that it was love, and Frodo, were two great factors to add to the equation. She felt emboldened. She even told Legolas and Gimli that she would be leaving for Minas Tirith as soon as possible, to see her father and brother again.  
She left in the early afternoon. She took her time, traveling from Mirkwood on horse, until she arrived in Lothlorien once again. When Claramelia greeted her sister again, she was taken aback by the glow and happiness that seemed to surround her. She watched her closely that evening, observing how she acted towards the other Elves. Nothing seemed to make Elenalyn upset. She radiated a certain warmth and gladness about her. Claramelia was particularly anxious to find out if Frodo traveled to Mirkwood, and if he had, what had taken place between him and her sister. She took Elenalyn into her confidences when they were eating breakfast the next morning, before Elenalyn would leave for Minas Tirith, finally.  
"Elenalyn, im kyerme lyaa luu mi Mirkwood valina." Claramelia said to her sister.  
'Elenalyn, I pray your time in Mirkwood was happy.'  
She just smiled a little, secretive smile she had worn her entire stay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elenalyn was still asleep when her carriage arrived in Minas Tirith. She woke up when they stopped, and immediately looked up to the palace that her family lived in. She rushed out as fast as she could, considering that the guards and footmen were slowing her down. She knew she should act like a proper princess, but she was too filled with joy to slow down.  
"Princess, slow down!"  
She ignored her guard as she ran up the palace steps, shoving her way through the door. Arwen came from around a corner, a big smile on her face. Aragorn appeared behind her, smiling as well as he put his arms around his wife's waist. Like Arwen, Aragorn's looks had not changed with age. He and Arwen had not looked old enough to have even young children for almost 30 years. Elenalyn rushed over to them, hugging first her mother, then her father.  
"Im valina an na mar." She said smiling at her parents.  
'I am happy to be home.'  
Aragorn ruffled her hair playfully, "Lyaa ullume faare mar."  
'You are forever wanted home.'  
Arwen spoke up, "You look tired and hungry, my daughter. You must be given nourishment and your bed to rest, and then we shall interrogate you about your journeying!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Elenalyn had eaten her fill, she retreated to her room, where she fell asleep again quickly. Aragorn watched his daughter sleeping contentedly, before he turned to Arwen, who was walking down the corridor.  
"It is good to have her home, again."  
Arwen nodded. "Elenalyn and Eldarion are all that we have left."  
He gave Arwen a look, "And Elenalyn for not much longer."  
Arwen hesitated, looking at her husband, wondering how to break her news to him. Aragorn looked at her, puzzled. He always knew when she was hiding something.  
"Arwen…?"  
"Aragorn, we have to talk about our plans for Elenalyn and her future."  
He turned to her fully, "What has come up that needs discussion?"  
Arwen walked closer to him, "We had already guessed she might not love Legolas, and that assumption proved true…"  
Aragorn nodded, "We also figured she would fall for him in the next two years, as she cares for him as a friend."  
She nodded, looking through the door at Elenalyn's sleeping form. "Unfortunately, another factor has come into the picture."  
He waited.  
"Frodo."  
He was taken aback. "Frodo? How did he come into the picture?"  
"He is in love with Elenalyn."  
Aragorn was shocked. "In love!? He cannot be with Elenalyn, he's a Hobbit!"  
Arwen shot him a look, "My father wouldn't let you marry me because you are only a man."  
He narrowed his eyes. "Arwen, He's two feet shorter than her."  
She sighed. "I know."  
He walked across the corridor, to look out the large window at the beautiful valley of Osgdiach. Arwen's eyes followed him, knowing how confused he probably was. They had experienced the same trials when they discovered their love. That was one reason Aragorn had arranged Elenalyn's marriage to Legolas; he did not want to see her go through the same troubles he and his wife had.  
"I would have not thought Frodo's feelings would be a factor, but they are." Arwen explained. "You know that Hobbit's naturally love purely and truly. Even Elenalyn has realized that Frodo truly does love her. She is very confused about how she should feel."  
Aragorn nodded, knowing that this was all true.  
Arwen continued, "Elenalyn is a very intelligent, kind, loving girl. She knows that if someone loves her that completely, then more than likely, she is supposed to love him just as much in return. She does not feel that way yet; or at least not yet to my knowledge."  
Aragorn turned to her. "Do you feel it is better for me to break the betrothal to Legolas, and than hope Elenalyn comes to love Frodo? Do you believe they can cross the obvious barriers against their being together?"  
Arwen shook her head. "I don't have a real answer to any of those questions. I do know that we should wait for Elenalyn to tell us how she feels, and what she would wish us to do."  
He raised his eyebrows, "Do you expect me to change my judgement according to an 18 year old girl's desires?"  
Arwen just shook her head, "No, but we should take them into account, as she is our daughter. She is intelligent, capable of making her own decisions, and above all, we want her to be happy."  
"Im mere an tyaro ilya nat i Laure Tinme Niphredil." Aragorn declared quietly to his wife, as he hugged her tightly.  
'I want to do all things for the Golden Starflower.'  
Arwen smiled, looking deeply into Aragorn's eyes. "I know." Then, he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn later called Elenalyn to the throne room, so he and Arwen could talk to her.  
Elenalyn walked in, still radiating something about her that showed her inner strength renewed.  
"Elenalyn, I have been told that you are unhappy with your arranged marriage to Legolas." Aragorn started out.  
She nodded. "I do not love him. I never shall love him. My heart belongs to another."  
At this, Aragorn and Arwen looked at each other. Arwen realized something happened that she did not know about.  
"Who is this other male whom you've given your affections to?" Aragorn asked.  
Elenalyn held her head up high, took a deep breath, and hoped her parents wouldn't laugh. "I love Frodo."  
Aragorn seemed to sink a little into his magnificent throne. Arwen turned to look at him, a slightly worried expression on her face. Their daughter had worked herself into an interesting situation.  
"Frodo." Her father repeated quietly.  
"Yes."  
"You would rather us tell Legolas the betrothal is off, and marry Frodo?"  
Elenalyn sighed. "I know this seems an impossible situation. Hobbits can't be with Elves or Men for obvious reasons. But, that does not change the fact that Frodo and I have fallen for each other. Neither of us meant for that to happen. Even though we love each other, we will probably never be able to be together as our love was meant to be. I have to say though, that I cannot bear to be given to one man, while my heart lives with another. Uume kara im kuile ta laisi."  
'Do not make me live that life.'  
Aragorn sat up, surprised. "You misunderstand us, my daughter. We do not want you to live a life like that, either. We want you to be happy. I am glad you have realized why you and Frodo cannot be together. I would like to see you two together; see what others have. I wish that you could be together as you wish to be. I do not care for the barriers of race, but this which I wish to make an exception on, is probably the most difficult to do so. I do not want you to be forced into a marriage in which you do not want to partake. Have you spoken to Legolas about how you feel?"  
Elenalyn cringed slightly. "I have told him I do not want to marry him, rule Mirkwood, and do not love him. He asked me then if there was someone else, and at that time, there was none. I have not told him of my affections for Frodo. I cannot say if Frodo has told him, though."  
Arwen spoke up then, "What was his reaction to your announcement?"  
"He was surprised, and, I think, disappointed. I do not know how he would react to my feelings for Frodo."  
"I think it is best at this time, if none of us said anything to Legolas yet, as nothing is yet set in stone. Tell him not of Frodo." Aragorn contemplated the situation for a few seconds, before continuing. "In 6 months time, we will have hopefully found the answer to our problem." He smiled at his wife and daughter. "Now, I do not know about you two, but I am getting hungry. What do you say we sit down for dinner?"  
Arwen and Elenalyn nodded. Elenalyn was glad her parents understood her feelings, and the situation. She knew her father was very smart, so she was confident he would find a way for her to be happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frodo, meanwhile, had decided to go back to the Shire. He missed his friends and Bag End dearly. He rode the little pony, Bill back through the Misty Mountains to the Shire, stopping in Bree very briefly. He had not felt this good since he had awoken in the House of Healing in Minas Tirith after thinking he would die in Mordor. He never knew he could feel this way. He thought the feeling of loving Elenalyn was wonderful, but knowing that she loved him in return was elating. He couldn't wait to get back home to tell Sam, Merry, and Pippin.  
He came riding up to Bag End, tired but happy. Little Gard was the first to seem him, and called out to him as he came riding up.  
"Uncle Frodo!" He cried out, giddy with excitement. Little Gard came running down from the green door of Bag End. Frodo leaned down and picked him off the ground, while Gard squealed in delight. The door opened and Sam and Rose stood in the doorway, smiling. He walked up to the door, a huge smile on his face. Sam looked at him curiously.  
"I must say, Frodo," Sam said, a smirk growing on his face. "you looked like you were on the brink of death before you left, and now…you seem to have a new light about you. Whatever happened to you while you were gone, I'm glad it did!  
Frodo looked at him, smiling, "I'm glad it happened as well, Sam."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After supper, Frodo had managed to sneak to his room to be alone. He sat on his bed, paper, pen, and book in hand, trying to write a very important piece of literature. He wrote down the last word, with a flourish, just as there was a knock at the door.  
"Who is it?"  
The door opened slightly, and Pippin poked his head out. "Hello, Frodo! Care to join all of us in a picnic by the river?"  
Frodo just smiled. He would rather be alone. "Thanks, Pippin. Not today."  
Pippin frowned. He walked into the room, putting his hands on his hips. "You always used to be rather dreary and melancholy, and never wanted to do anything. Now you are happy and smiling; but still don't want to do anything!"  
Frodo gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Pippin. I'll go to the 'Green Dragon' later with you all, if that makes you feel better."  
Pippin shrugged, squinting his eyes into the distance, as if searching for the answer.  
Merry's voice broke through his concentration, as he poked his head through the door, past Pippin, and looked at Frodo.  
"What are you doing in here that is so much more fun and important than your family?"  
Frodo quickly hid the book under the pillow. Merry had come completely into the room now, followed by Sam, concerned about Frodo, as usual.  
"Whatever it is I'm sure it's very important, right, Frodo?" Sam looked at Frodo. Frodo just nodded, willing them to leave his room. Merry furrowed his brow, unconvinced. Pippin looked like a school professor waiting for an explanation from his student.  
"Let's see how important it is!" Merry cried out as he rushed over, and grabbed the paper our of Frodo's hands, leaving everyone surprised. Frodo immediately jumped up, and started after Merry, who started jogging around the room, weaving and jumping in and out over furniture, so Frodo couldn't catch him. Pippin started chasing after Frodo, and Sam after Merry and Pippin. Merry just looked at the paper, delighted.  
"Hey, look everyone! Frodo's been writing in Elvish! Good thing I know Elvish fluently now, right?" Merry grinned wickedly.  
"Give it back, Merry!" Frodo protested.  
"Let me think….no!" Merry laughed. "Hey, it's a poem in Elvish! A love poem!"  
Pippin laughed at this, "So, Frodo's finally found someone, eh, Merry?"  
"That's none of our concern until Frodo shares it with us! Now, give it back, Merry!" Sam tried to help Frodo.  
"No!" Merry and Pippin both called out together. Suddenly, Merry jumped onto Frodo's dresser, stopping. The others stopped too. Merry actually looked serious.  
"This…this poem is for Princess Elenalyn. Frodo, this love poem is for Aragorn's daughter."  
Frodo put his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight uncomfortably. The three Hobbits looked at him, surprised and curious. He looked down at the ground, uncomfortably.  
Merry cleared his throat, and started to read the Elvish.  
"'Im telin an na le oloore, im telin an na le merne, im telin an na le iire. Im telin an na le estel, im telin an na le meles, telin ullume nat telin maure. Im meles le er o ullume suule, sanda, merka nura tyaro...'"  
I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need. I'll love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do…  
Sam and Pippin walked over to Merry. They looked at the poem, all of them surprised. Sam took the paper from Merry, and continued to read.  
"'Im telin an tulka, im telin an voronda ve im noota ten sinya esse, faika an laito, a! Im merne an o le mi aikasse, im merne an lutu mii oo. Im merne an lirilla ve si ullume, tenna i fanyare lanta unim.'"  
I will be strong, I will be faithful because I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning, yeah. I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me.  
They all stood there, silent. Frodo finally worked up enough courage, and said quietly, "May I have it back, please?"  
Merry handed the poem back to Frodo. He gestured to Pippin and Sam that they should leave. He gave Frodo a quick, friendly hug, and walked out of the room. Pippin followed, squeezing Frodo's shoulder, and giving him a smile. Sam lingered a while. Frodo looked up at him, not knowing exactly what to expect. Sam looked thoughtful for a second, then smiled at him.  
"Are you certain of your feelings?"  
Frodo smiled. "I am not only certain of mine, I also know she loves me in return."  
Sam gave him a long hug. "She makes you happy, and that is some beautiful Elvish poetry! I hope things work our for you two."  
Just, then, a loud racket and squawking came from another room. Frodo and Sam looked at each other for a second: long enough for them to both agree to see what was happening. They hurried into the kitchen, to find Rose madly waving a broomstick at a very unhappy eagle. Merry and Pippin cam rushing in from another room, and all the children appeared in various doorways.  
"Get out of here!" Rose shouted at the eagle. He just squawked and flapped his wings. Sam rushed to Rose, and took the broom from her, putting his arms around her shoulders.  
"Rose, everything is alright. Calm down, take a deep breath." Sam said as soothingly as possible. Rose shook her head, as her entire body shuddered.  
"He just swooped in, upsetting the pies, with mud flinging everywhere…! He came aimed for my head, and then flew around the room, and landed right there on that chair, but he came so fast, Sam…!"  
He smiled, "I know, Rose, I know. It's alright, though. Look, the eagle has calmed down."  
Merry and Pippin walked towards the eagle, carefully. Little Gard took a step forward, with the other children eagerly looking at the bird as well. Merry looked back quickly. "Stay back, children. We don't know this eagle, nor do we know where he's been."  
Rose's eyes grew wide. "Oh, my! We don't know where it has been, Sam! Keep it away from the children, it might have some sort of disease!"  
Pippin shook his head, "No diseases on this eagle, Rose. It's Gandalf's!" Pippin had untied a parchment connected to its leg. He had unraveled it, and was reading it.  
Everyone looked up, interested at this information. Sam looked confused, "Since when did Gandalf send an eagle with a note to us?"  
"Since now." Merry said with a shrug.  
"Listen, everyone!" Pippin called out. "'Misters Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Frodo Baggins, and Mayor Samwise Gamgee have been cordially invited to Isengard, home of the Istari and His Eminence, Gandalf the White, for a celebration and special unveiling of a project His Eminence has been laboring through for the past 20 years. Please come in haste, as this invitation is for July 4th.'" Pippin looked up at everyone. They all looked at each other in silence.  
"One week from now," Frodo commented. "And we are going to be travelling on foot."  
Sam sighed, "We better pack more food than for a picnic."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Searches & Presentations

Torn by: Leia Grace  
  
Disclaimer: I would be very famous if I owned TLOTR characters, and as much as I wish I was famous, I only own Elenalyn, Lithana, Claramelia, Aeriena, and Gildron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Morning in Minas Tirith was always beautiful. The levels of the city acted as mirrors, causing the rays of the sun to bounce off, reflecting across the green valleys of Gondor. Breezes flew in through Elenalyn's open balcony window, ruffling the curtains, causing the disembodied sunlight to dance through the crystal hanging from the ceiling. She stirred in bed, trying to ignore the sounds of morning. She felt another presence in the room, and reflexively tensed. She reached out further with her mind, and found her eyes opening to see the calm, smiling face of her older brother, Eldarion.  
"Eldarion!" She cried, happily. They embraced tightly, not wanting to let go. He had been in Mordor for the past two years, and Elenalyn had missed him greatly.  
Eldarion laughed. "Calm down, Elenalyn! I can't spend more time with you if I can't breath from your squeezing me too hard!"  
She immediately let go. "Sorry, I'm just so glad to see you! Im harry merlyë nar anwa sinomë!"  
'I have wished you were actually here!'  
He gave a small smile. "I am dreadfully sorry, o Princess of Humankind, but you knew I had to respond to my princely duties."  
"I know. I just feel as though we are never going to all be together, or the same again."  
He looked at her curiously for a second. He knew she had thoughts that troubled her, but at that moment, he decided to respond to her comment.  
"Speaking of never being the same again, look at you! You have grown so, and are quite possibly just as beautiful as mother!"  
She gave a small smile, "Thank you, Eldarion. That doesn't excuse your long absence…"  
He gave her a look.  
She grinned, "But it certainly helps your cause!"  
He smiled at her as he squeezed her hand. She quieted down, looking at him worriedly.  
"What is it like, in Mordor?"  
He took a deep breath. "After Frodo destroyed the One Ring; Minas Morgul, the Black Gates, Barad-Dur, and all buildings in Mordor collapsed. Sauron himself ceased to exist. He was, finally completely defeated. His nonexistence reached the creatures of Middle Earth before it reached some of the races, and they knew it was now safer to be in Mordor. But who would want to? Who would want to be in a land where one could not breathe with fear of dying, eat with fear of choking, drink with fear of poisoning, sleep with fear of treachery? The Dunedain and I had to clear the rubble of buildings, burn the already disintegrating bodies, try to make something livable out of a land that had not been for so long." He sighed, looking away. He had the face of a man who had seen many battles, been exposed to death and evil of the most horrifying kind. His eyes, which had moments ago been so happy, so full of life, were now deadened. He did not want to remember what he had seen. His part was fulfilled.  
Elenalyn quietly squeezed his hand and shoulder, sympathetically. She knew she would never understand what he and the Fellowship had seen. She also knew that that time had passed, and that it was time to build anew. "You have seen much grief, Eldarion. But your turn has been taken, and a new day has come. Remember to keep living!"  
He gave her a weak smile. She gave him a determined look. "We shall do something to celebrate your return! And, to make sure father does not send you back to Mordor to help anymore! When did you arrive back home, anyway?"  
"Just this morning."  
"Well," She thought for a moment, "you did not give us any time to put together a real welcome home party, but we will figure something out."  
He smiled, "It better be soon. A letter arrived from Isengard. Mother, Father, Faramir, and I have been summoned by Gandalf the White for a special celebration."  
She looked surprised and horrified, "No! You've only just arrived! When must you leave?"  
He laughed, "Do not worry, Golden Starflower, we have 5 days to get to the Orthanc! I am very anxious to see Lithana and Claramelia, so I might stay away longer."  
She sighed dramatically. He grinned, ruffled her hair, and stood up. He walked over to her balcony, over looking the valley of Osgdiach. He looked down, finding something on a lower level of interest.  
A horse came bounding up a lane to the main gate of the palace, with a valiant Faramir riding it, slowing it to a halt. A carriage followed him, with Éowyn and their son Barathor and daughter Aeriena all sticking their heads out to feel the wind in the city.  
Eldarion grinned at this site. He turned to Elenalyn quickly. "Come! I know of something that will bring cheer to you!" He grabbed her hand, dragging her out of bed. Elenalyn struggled behind him, gasping.  
"Eldarion, don't go so fast! I am only in my nightgown!"  
Eldarion stopped, turned to her, and said, "Hurry up then, dress yourself, and then come to the main room for a wonderful surprise!" Elenalyn hurried back to her room, while Eldarion went the opposite direction.  
Merely moments later, she came rushing in from a corridor, and stopped, looking at the scene before her in delight.  
"Faramir! Éowyn! Barathor! Aeriena!" Elenalyn gasped. The four mentioned, Aragorn, Arwen, and Eldarion looked at her happily.  
"Princess Elenalyn!" Aeriena ran to her, hugging her tightly. "It is such a pleasure to see you once again!"  
"You only live minutes away, so why you do not visit more is beyond my comprehension." Eldarion said.  
Éowyn laughed. "Says the man who has been away in Mordor for the past 2 years!"  
Faramir put a hand on his wife's shoulder, "He will unfortunately have to leave again in a few days. I doubt Gandalf would be at all pleased if we were late to such an event."  
"I do not want to leave Minas Tirith any more than any of you want to go to the Land of Shadow." Eldarion stated quietly.  
They all remained quiet at that statement. None could comprehend everything in the world. Aragorn looked at each of them, determined not to let the name of Mordor cast fear in their hearts anymore. "Well then, Eldarion, we will just have to spend as much time as possible with all of us together now, that we can, before the Orthanc calls us once again."  
"Here, here!" Faramir said, smiling at Aragorn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I believe that they women and Elboron should stay here. I do not see the need for them to travel so far." Aragorn stated this at luncheon, as they all sat in the sun and breezes, enjoying the tranquility that Gondor never believed it would see again.  
"I want to come though, father!" Elboron exclaimed to Faramir. Barathor was but 12 years of age, and still young for great travel.  
Faramir shook his head, "You know you are too young to travel so far. You need to help your mother care for Aeriena."  
Aeriena looked up angrily from her plate. "I do not need my older brother watching over my every move! I have Queen Arwen, Princess Elenalyn, mother, and hundreds of palace guards to watch over me! I am not a baby anymore!"  
Éowyn sighed. "You are 8 years old, Aeriena, and still a child. You should not argue with your father about these matters."  
"We know that you are not going. I'm the one who is being treated like a baby!" Elboron looked at his father angrily. "I am the future Steward of Gondor! Prince Eldarion is the future King of Gondor, and he is aloud to do his duties, to learn what it is to be a king. Why must I refrain? When am I going to be allowed to prove myself?"  
Aragorn chuckled. "Elboron, it took me until the age of 88 to finally want the responsibility of kingship. I had to accept my fate, as you will soon be given yours. Do not rush what is to come. Trying to make something happen before its time, only shows how much you are not ready for that task."  
Elboron looked down, guiltily and with defeat. "You are saying I am not ready to accept my destiny. That I will not be coming to Isengard."  
Faramir looked at his son, and was unable to hide the obvious pride he felt for him. "No, Elboron. It means that I will finally concede to the fact that you are growing up, and perhaps have too much of either Boromir, or your mother in you. You may come to Isengard with us."  
Elboron looked elated. Elenalyn smiled at this, and started to laugh. "You act as if you were going on an adventure, Elboron!"  
"But I am! Tramping through the wilderness, riding through rivers, racing in the wind – !"  
Éowyn laughed. "Calm down! It is not going to be like that. More like a long, tedious ride through the mountains. No galloping, racing, or, 'tramping' as you call it!" Elboron looked disappointed, but remained quiet.  
"Do you know who else has been invited to this extravaganza, father?" Elenalyn questioned. Aragorn hesitated, looking at Arwen. She regarded her daughter for a moment, and the looked at Aragorn, nodding.  
Aragorn sighed, "Well, Myself, Faramir, Eldarion, Elboron, your sisters, Éomer, Gimli, Legolas, and…" He glanced at Arwen again, almost waiting for approval. "And the Hobbits."  
Elenalyn stopped at this. She looked at her father and mother imploringly for a moment. She then looked down, at her food. "Please excuse me." She stood up from the table, and quickly left the dining hall. The others could only stare after her in wonder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam led Bill the pony through the entrance to the gardens of the Orthanc, right behind Frodo. He and Frodo had never seen Isengard before, and Merry and Pippin had not seen it since it was flooded, crumbling, barren, and broken by Ents. They had not seen it since Saruman had been in control. Frodo looked up at the tall tower. He shook his head, wondering at the marvels that their little world possessed. He looked out over the gardens, fields, and orchards. He desperately wanted to go running through the fields with Elenalyn; and just spend the day laughing and talking as they ate the fruit and drank from the streams. They all felt as powerful, yet not overbearing presence surrounding Isengard and the Orthanc, as they looked toward the stairs and the main entrance.  
"Heavy hearts, but light of mind, quick on their feet, but slow to act, rarely do you see in such people, as my dear friends, the Hobbits." All the Hobbits smiled, as they heard the voice, powerful, and almost majestic, as Gandalf descended the steps to them, smiling. "And, a day early, I might add!" He jested towards them, and they all grinned.  
"It is good to see you again, Gandalf." Frodo said, smiling at one of the men who he always felt was a father to him.  
They entered the tower, slowly looking around the rooms and corridors. Merry tried to push open one door, but it wouldn't budge. "Hey, Gandalf. This door is stuck!"  
Gandalf looked at him wisely, "Think for a moment, Meriadoc, that there might be a reason you cannot open that door."  
Merry glance at Pippin, who, like usual, looked oblivious.  
Gandalf chuckled then, "I do not want you opening that door. The surprise for the my guests is concealed in there."  
"Ah." Merry replied.  
Sam walked over to the door, trying to peak through. "Can't we have just a little look at the surprise before the others?"  
Frodo smiled at this, as Gandalf shook his head. "My dear Samwise, then it would not be a surprise now, would it?" The others shook their heads.  
Gandalf turned to go through another room. "No, we must wait for everyone's arrival. Legolas, Gimli, Lithana, and Claramelia should be here soon, Éomer tomorrow morning, and the Gondorians later in the afternoon tomorrow."  
"Who exactly is coming from Gondor?" Frodo questioned, trying to sound nonchalant. Gandalf looked at him, and immediately saw something deep in Frodo's eyes, hidden from others. He knew something was behind that question.  
"Aragorn, Faramir, Eldarion, and, if I suspect correctly, Elboron." Frodo nodded, more than slightly disappointed. "Why, Frodo? Were you expecting someone else?"  
"No, of course not." Frodo was trying to hide it, but he realized there really was no point in hiding anything from the leader of the Istari.  
"Or perhaps," Gandalf continued, as he looked at the others, perhaps trying to see a hint of the secret from them, and then giving Frodo a look, "Perhaps hoping that someone else from Gondor would come?" Frodo shrugged. He almost felt like he was in front of Galadriel again. Like his soul was being invaded once more. He wondered to himself why he felt he had to hide his feelings. He closed his eyes briefly. Gandalf and the others had continued to other rooms, leaving Frodo to his own thoughts in a turmoil. Until he and Elenalyn could truly be together, he must refrain from the thoughts he had about her. For the time being, they must remain only dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Frodo walked out into the gardens of the Orthanc, to see his Hobbit friends sitting with Gandalf and smoking pipe weed. Legolas and Gimli came out of the Orthanc right behind him. Gimli hugged Frodo hello, but Legolas kept his distance. Frodo caught his eye, and saw the guilt, but steely resolve set in them. Frodo looked at him with a very determined look on his face. Legolas and Frodo both knew that neither of them would let up on how they felt, neither would give in. They were both worried that this would ruin their friendship, but Frodo felt the love of Elenalyn was worth that price.  
They all turned when the heard hoof beats, and the cranking of carriage wheels coming toward them. Gandalf, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Gimli all stood to see who had arrived, and walked over to Legolas and Frodo. The door to the carriage opened, and Claramelia stepped out. She had a big smile on her face, as she gathered her pale blue robes, pushed her curly blonde hair out of her face, and stepped to the ground.  
"Hello, everyone!" The others all smiled at the jubilant girl in front of them. Frodo saw dark hair peaking out of the carriage, and felt his heart beat quicken. The head turned, and both he and Legolas sighed, as Lithana's face looked out of the carriage, her eyes squinting from the sun. She stepped out after her sister, and let her green shawl fall from her shoulders.  
"Hello, everyone. I'm glad it is not as cold here, as it was in the Misty Mountains from which we have come."  
Gandalf strode forward, smiling at their pretty faces.  
"My dear Lithana and Claramelia! How wonderful it is to see you once again."  
Claramelia grinned, hugging Gandalf tightly. "It's wonderful to see you too, Gandalf!" Frodo smiled to himself at this display. He wished he were still that carefree and young. Gandalf then kissed Lithana's hand, as it was the proper way to greet a princess.  
"I have noticed that you both are a day late. You were supposed to arrive not much after Legolas and Gimli, and they came yesterday evening." Gandalf tried to sound stern, but it was hard to when he looked at the faces of two girls whom he thought of as grandchildren.  
Lithana nodded. "Claramelia failed to tell me that we were supposed to arrive last night. She was intent upon riding all night two nights ago, to arrive on time. I had to convince her that it was not proper for princess, or any young lady, to ride all night in a carriage. We stopped and set up camp to sleep for one night." Lithana nodded at the others, regarding their presence. When she saw Legolas, she seemed to freeze. She took a deep breath, and gave him a little smile. He forced an unenthusiastic smile, and looked away. Frodo just raised his eyebrows at this sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone who was to arrive, had finally, by early evening. Gandalf had been right in assuming that Elboron would be with the group traveling from Gondor. They all greeted each other happily, and the Fellowship felt that it was somewhat of a reunion. They all gathered for a hearty feast in the dining hall of the Orthanc, before Gandalf would tell them why they were all there.  
They had nearly finished eating, when Gandalf tapped his goblet, signaling to the others that he was going to talk.  
"Welcome, everyone. I'm very glad you could all come in such haste, and on such short notice. As you have all probably realized, I have gathered the leaders or rulers of each settlement. We have the Shire, Rivendell, Lothlórien, Mirkwood, the Lonely Mountain, Gondor, Rohan, and Isengard are represented and present. I have for you all, a gift of great specialty and magnificence. These gifts were created and sought after with great care and pain. We will hopefully use them well, and to their fullest extent." Gandalf paused, and looked around the table. Each and every pair of eyes was glued to him, and waiting anxiously. Merry, Pippin, Elboron, and Claramelia looked as though they were going to explode with anticipation. Gandalf stood up, and gestured for the rest to do so. As they all stood, rather hesitantly. They honestly did not know what to think of Gandalf and his 'gifts' for them, at that moment. They followed Gandalf down the hall, to the door that Merry could not open earlier. Two guards opened the doors, and the guests walked into a large throne room, with many pedestals, each covered with a cloth.  
"Now, I would have the Hobbits stand with this pedestal, the Gondorians at that one, Rohirrim at this one, and so on and so forth." Gandalf directed them, as he watched them all with a slightly amused look.  
"One of each group, put their hand on the top of the cloth, and when I give the command, pull it away, to see what is underneath. You may pull that cloth away."  
A sudden breeze went swiftly through the room, as the cloths were pulled away with a whoosh! Each looked at the pedestals in surprise, for resting proudly on top of each one, was a shiny, polished palantír.  
Gandalf looked at all of them proudly. "Seven palantíri, for the seven different settlements."  
Legolas looked at his palantír quizzically. "Eight."  
"Pardon?" Gandalf asked. The others looked at Legolas in confusion.  
"Eight. Gandalf, you said seven palantíri for the seven different settlements."  
"Correct."  
"But that's wrong. There are eight settlements, but only seven palantíri."  
Gandalf smiled broadly at him. "That is correct, Prince Legolas. I actually did that purposefully."  
There was a murmur of confusion through the room.  
"But," Faramir spoke up, "How are you supposed to contact us, Gandalf? The eagles again?"  
Gandalf, still smiling broadly, and rather disarmingly, shook his head. "No, my dear Steward. I shall tell you my purpose in this seeming mistake. You all recall how I was offered to go to Undying Lands, as Ringbearer, as was Frodo?"  
They all nodded.  
"That was what seemed so strange to all of us, Gandalf, for we all thought you left." Sam spoke up.  
Gandalf nodded. "Ah, Sam, so you remember me leaving."  
"So you did leave." Eldarion claimed.  
"Yes, I did." Gandalf nodded.  
They all looked at each other in confusion.  
"Well, why did you come back, Gandalf?" Aragorn questioned.  
"For a very simple reason. As simple as the reason I left in the first place." Gandalf walked up to the throne, and sat down. "I was contacted by the Valar through your palantír, Aragorn, and they requested that I come to the West for a short while, to then return back to Middle Earth. They had a surprise for me, they said, much as I had this surprise for you."  
"The palantíri." Frodo commented.  
Gandalf nodded. "You do not know how right you are, Frodo. Their gift to me was a palantír."  
"But only seven had been made originally." Legolas spoke up.  
"You are right as well, Legolas. Basically, they gave me a new palantír!" Gandalf reached out his hand, to a small table to his left, that they others hadn't realized was there. With a flourish, he wiped the cloth off, to reveal a shiny, silvery palantír. It was slightly larger than the rest, and obviously a different color.  
Everyone gasped at its beauty and uniqueness.  
"I've never seen it's equal." Gimli stated, mesmerized by the whirling silver clouds inside the orb.  
Gandalf looked at the others, proudly. "These palantír are gifts to every leader, to communicate with each other. I am not letting years go by without any of us talking to each other again! You are to take these home with you, and put them in a very safe place. They were used by evil before, and they can be used as such again, for they are inanimate objects, and do not know the difference between good and evil."  
Frodo and the Hobbits stared at their palantír, and Frodo wondered if they would ever have full control over their lives again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Elenalyn awoke, remembering watching her father, Faramir, Eldarion, and Elboron leave on their horses to Isengard, from her balcony. She had watched them go sadly. She couldn't help but feel awful that she was more upset about not being able to go and see Frodo, then her brother leaving after only spending three days with her after being gone for two years. There was a knock on the door, and Elenalyn turned to see Éowyn standing there.  
"Éowyn, good morning."  
"Good morning, Elenalyn." Éowyn walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know something is troubling you. Why don't you tell me, so you will not have to carry the burden as much?"  
Elenalyn looked at her sadly. "I've already felt the burden lifted, but it has once again fallen to my shoulders."  
Éowyn smiled at her encouragingly.  
"I have fallen in love, only to realize that the I can never be with him." Elenalyn sighed.  
"Who is he?"  
A small smile spread across her face. "Frodo Baggins." Éowyn looked surprised. Before she could say anything, Elenalyn cut her off.  
"I know, he is a Hobbit, and I'm Half-Elven, but do you think love knows these boundaries? I think not. I think love is too precious to care for the conventional. Love is its own belief, its own meaning, its own religion. Frodo and I have found it together, but we are not allowed to share in its joy."  
Éowyn nodded, understanding a little of what Elenalyn was feeling. "Other than the obvious difference in height, what is keeping you two from being together?"  
Elenalyn sighed. "Legolas."  
"I do not understand."  
"I have been betrothed to Legolas, by the will of my parents, after he asked for my hand in marriage on my 20th birthday."  
Éowyn nodded, contemplating the situation. "Let me ask you this, Elenalyn. If Frodo knew of what Legolas's intentions were from the beginning, and had been quick enough to ask for your hand before Legolas; what do you think your fathers answer would have been?"  
Elenalyn stopped. She knew her father wanted her to be happy, and that he and her mother knew she should be with Frodo because she loved him. But, she did not know if her father would have said yes. "I do not know."  
Éowyn smiled slyly, "Do you really want to just sit around Minas Tirith, contemplating this, when you can go after what you want? You can find out if you and Frodo are meant to be. You can go to him."  
Elenalyn jumped up from her chair. "Why do I never think as quickly as those around me?"  
Éowyn just smiled at her. Aeriena came walking in from the hallway, with Arwen following her.  
"I want to leave, I want to find out what could happen between us. There is so much that we are wasting…" Elenalyn looked around, exasperated. Aeriena looked confused, while her mother nodded her head.  
"Do not spend your life wasting away on those thoughts. You will never know what can happen unless you make it happen. Don't you agree, Arwen?" Éowyn looked at Arwen to back her up.  
Arwen looked at her daughter for a moment. "I waited thousands of years to finally meet the man that I fell in love with. You have been lucky enough to meet him when you were born, and to realize your feelings at 18 years old. I do not see why you should waste more time. Your father and I have already agreed that we made that mistake with each other."  
Aeriena sighed. "I hope I fall in love like that, someday."  
Éowyn smiled at her daughter, as she drew her into her lap. "You will, my dear Aeriena. But, do not go looking for it. None of us tried to find it…it just happened."  
"Realizing I love Frodo hit me like lightning." Elenalyn confided to Aeriena. "I feel like I've been in a storm ever since…but it's a good storm. A storm that will till the earth, bring seed from other lands, water the ground, and bring a stream of sun more brilliant than a rainbow in its wake." She looked at her mother, and with an open heart and honest eyes, told her, "I only find safe harbor in the storm, when I'm with him."  
Arwen walked over to her daughter, hugging her tightly, and kissing her on the forehead, whispered, "Then go to him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind rushed through Elenalyn's hair as her horse galloped through the White Mountains. She worried she would arrive to Isengard too late, but she knew she might also meet them on their way home. She finally crossed the Isen River, seeing the Orthanc in the distance. She smiled and urged her horse to go faster. She started through the forest, having not reached the wall around the Orthanc. She stopped her horse, leaping to the ground gently. She walked through the forest, leading her horse, looking around, listening for any sign of people. She sensed something, and turned to the right, walking quietly. She could see a slight clearing, and the dark curly hair of a Hobbit peaking through the tall grass. She smiled, and quietly walked up behind him. Frodo was sitting there quietly, writing in a journal.  
"Lyaa en valina sinome, mi Isengard." Elenalyn commented.  
You look happy here, in Isengard.  
Frodo leaped up, turning quickly. He looked surprised for a second, and then extremely happy.  
"You surprised me!"  
She laughed, 'Well, you surprised me in Mirkwood!"  
He smiled, as he picked up the journal he had dropped. "We have to stop sneaking up on each other…it's getting to be a bad habit!"  
She walked to him, but he put his hand up, signaling her to stop.  
She looked confused. He shook his head. "Nothing can happen yet, Elenalyn. Too many of the others are here. If Legolas were to see us, or your father found out – "  
"He already knows."  
Frodo stopped. "He knows…?"  
She nodded, determinedly. "I don't particularly care if anyone was to find out. Why should I hide how I feel?"  
He smiled. "I did not say I want us to hide how we feel. We just have to be careful. Besides, we still have a problem in the way of us being together."  
She nodded, knowing what he said was true. "There must be something we can do, Frodo. I would do anything, even the darkest magic, to be with you – "  
Frodo suddenly shouted, looking shocked, "No, Elenalyn! You must never say that!" He said this with such anger and conviction, that Elenalyn was quite scared. He calmed down a bit, looking away. "You do not know what kind of forces are in this world, Elenalyn. Never sell yourself to a darker magic." He looked up at her, "Especially not for love."  
She looked away, feeling naïve and ashamed.  
"There might be another magic, though…" She looked at Frodo curiously. He was looking towards the Orthanc, with a little smile on his face. Realization dawned on her face. She smiled at him.  
"Gandalf." 


	5. Solutions & Suffering

Torn by: Leia Grace  
  
Disclaimer: I would be very famous if I owned TLOTR characters, and as much as I wish I was famous, I only own Elenalyn, Lithana, Claramelia, Aeriena, and Gildron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Gandalf sat on his throne, contemplating what he had heard.  
"You believe that some form of magic that I could give you will enable you two to be together, correct?"  
Elenalyn and Frodo looked at each other, confirming their wish, and then nodded to Gandalf. Gandalf himself nodded, and sighed. "Exactly what do you have in mind that I could do for you?"  
"Well, not even magic could change one's mind or heart, so we can't very well do anything about Legolas…" Frodo commented.  
"One thing that is definitely keeping us apart is the fact that he is shorter than I." Elenalyn confided. A light seemed to come to Gandalf's eyes at this remark. They both noticed, and looked at Gandalf in anticipation.  
A small smile spread on his face. "You want to grow taller, Frodo?"  
Elenalyn grew excited, looking at Frodo. He stared at Gandalf, his blue eyes wide with anticipation.  
"As it so happens, Frodo Baggins, I brought more than the palantír back with me from the Undying Lands. They gave me many herbs and books that could help others in situations such as the one in which the two of you have found yourself. I believe, that I can help you solve this problem with them." Gandalf smiled at them, and Elenalyn knew they were in good hands.  
Gandalf stepped down from his seat and walked through the hallway, gesturing for them to follow him. Frodo and Elenalyn walked behind him as he entered a smaller room with a few windows that gave the room a musty glare. He found a particular small bottle, turned, and looked at Frodo.  
"This is not something to be taken lightly, Frodo. This is a great gift, a Blessing, from the Valar. I want you to understand the seriousness of taking this."  
Frodo looked slightly panicked. "What exactly is 'that'?"  
"It is a special drink that should fulfill your wish. I cannot tell you much more, for I honestly do not know all the secrets of the Valar." Gandalf looked at the unknown power he held. "That is the way they like things to be, and so that is how things shall stay."  
"Will it make me grow?"  
"I must mix it with Entdraught to make it more potent, but, yes, it should make you grow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
